Caught in the center
by reallyboredg
Summary: What happens when serneity is almost raped and mariks saves her? Will they both fall for each other? Welll, it seems so untill marik hurts her and she sees a certain white haired tombrobber. What will happen now? Serenity?
1. Chapter 1

Chappie 1  
  
Just to let ya all kno- this story takes place AFTER battle city. ^.^  
  
ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY 'and' Z.Now you know your ABC's now please go and read without me. ^.^  
  
I finish writing down the homework assignment as the bell rang. Gathering my things, I walked out of the classroom and strolled to my locker. I threw a few books in and took a few books out.  
  
The halls were swarming with students as I made my way to the door.or at least tried. I was pushed into the wall twice before I could make it outside.  
  
A fresh layer of different colored leaves scattered along the once green grass. The trees were bare making them seem like skeletons.  
  
I shivered slightly as a cold wind blew down from an unknown direction.  
  
Joey had told me to walk home since he was going somewhere with yugi, tea, and Tristan right after school.  
  
I made my way down the cracked sidewalk toward home.  
  
Suddenly a cat jumped from one of the bushes and ran in front of me to the other side. I jumped and dropped my books.  
  
Rolling my eyes on how childish I must have looked. I picked up my books, which were scattered along the sidewalk.  
  
'Was that cat.black???' I thought to myself, a bit uneasy. Nervous now I continuously looked over my shoulder every few seconds.  
  
'Knock it off.your scarring yourself.' I thought to myself.  
  
Quickening my pace I half ran half walked across the street. I glimpse of blond caught my eye. Curiosity getting the best of me a peeked behind the bush where I had thought I had seen the color.  
  
Nothing there. I shrugged and continued my way home.  
  
I walked passed an alleyway when suddenly I was yanked inside.  
  
ABC Marik's pov 123  
  
I ducked into the bush as a girl peered into.  
  
'Please don't see me. please don't see.' I continued to chant in my head. Sighing with relief she walked away.  
  
"Wait a minute wasn't that.JOEY WHEELERS SISTER?!?" I half spoken half yelled.  
  
I stood up, brushing the leaves and dirt off my clothes when a piecing scream cut through the air.  
  
Interested I walked to where the scream came from.  
  
I peered into an alleyway between two buildings.  
  
A girl was laying on the ground unconscious. A man was hovering over her. I grimaced knowing on what the man was planning on doing.  
  
"Stay away from her." I snapped causing to turn around. The man looked like he just got out of the mental hospital. A drunken smile was plastered on his face.  
  
"Why * hick * should I? Or is * hick * she your girlfriend or something? * Hick *."  
  
I grimaced at the thought.  
  
"No.but if you don't stay away from her I'll shove that pipe up your ass." I said.  
  
The man looked at the rusted pipe only a centimeter from my hand. His face got pale.  
  
"Uh. hehe. * Hick * I'll be going now." He took off down the alleyway.  
  
Smirking I turned around. A sudden pain of guilt hit me hard causing me to turn around. I looked down and the helpless girl. I walked over to her and kneeled down beside her. I notice a few bruises on her arms and legs. A cut ran down her left arm. Her book bag had been thrown off to the side. I grabbed it and looked inside.  
  
"Ha! Found it. " Inside one of the notebooks was her address.  
  
Her house was only a block away. I put her things back in the torn backpack and threw it over my shoulder. I picked up the girl and noticed it was Joey sister.  
  
'What was her name.prosperity.no.serenity.yes that was it.' I carried her home quickly. 'If anyone sees me like this ill strangle them with my bare hands.' Luckily no one was on the streets, plus it was getting dark.  
  
I reached her house and knocked on the door. No answer. Knocked harder. No answer. Frustrated, I kicked the door. It opened. I walked inside.  
  
The lights were all off. I made my down the hall and laid the girl down in what I thought was her room since it was full of dolls and was painted a mixture of blue, pink, and purple. (A/N- kinda like a tie-die affect.)  
  
I searched around for some band-aids and a washcloth. Finding them both in the bathroom I cleaned up the cuts and applied the band-aids.  
  
I stood up to leave when I came face to face with Joey wheeler.  
  
ABC Serenity's pov 123  
  
I woke up to the sound of yelling. Startled I sat up but laid back down from the pain that vibrated throughout my body.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in MY house?!?" I heard my brother scream out in the hallway.  
  
"Well what did you want me to do leave your sister to rot?!? A voice yelled back. I recognized that voice.  
  
I limped out of bed and opened the door a crack to see Joey and marik arguing.  
  
I watched as the argument continued for about 15 more minutes before marik stormed out of the house. I winced as he slammed the door shut. Causing the house to shake.  
  
I limped back into bed and pulled the covers over my head. Feeling my eyes close I drifted off to sleep.  
  
ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY 'and' Z now you know your ABC's now please R/R while singing with me! ^.^  
  
If you want me to continue plz R/R thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I woke up with a pounding headache.  
  
"Serenity?" A voice called from the doorway.  
  
"Hm.yes?" I mumbled, eyeing my brother from my bed.  
  
"Are.are you ok?" Joey asked.  
  
".No."  
  
"I made you breakfast."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Here." He walked over to the bed and placed a tray on my bedside table. A piece of buttered toast lay on a blue dish. Next to it a matching cup held some milk.  
  
I leaned over and grabbed a piece of toast.  
  
"Do you feel up to going to school tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I'll feel much better by then." I took a bite out of the toast then drank from my cup.  
  
"Well I'm going to go, I won't be home until late to night.will you be alright?" He asked with a concerned look in his eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine.and Joey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He smiled before leaving. I listened as he locked the door.  
  
Reaching over with my good arm I grabbed my torn book bag from the floor then pulled them onto my bed.  
  
Pulling out my math book I tried to concentrate but failed. My thoughts continued to wonder to what happened yesterday. Giving up on my homework I rested my head against the fluffy pillow and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
I looked around but only saw darkness.  
  
"Serenity." a voice called from nowhere.  
  
"Who are you?" I yelled back but my voice sounded weak and frightened.  
  
"Serenity." The voice echoed around me.  
  
I started to run but I couldn't see where I was going. Tripping over something I looked down and saw a girl laying on the ground.  
  
The girl's arm had been twisted in a strange position over her head. Her hair covered her face.  
  
Peering closely I noticed cuts and bruises along her pale skin. Small worms type things were slithering around her legs. A piece of her bone stuck out from her left leg. I grimaced as a snake hissed as it sank it long fangs into the girl's neck.  
  
Suddenly, an invisible wind picked up around the black void causing the girls hair to shift. I peered at her face.  
  
'Funny.she kinda looks like.ME!' I screamed.  
  
~ * ~  
  
I bolted upright from my frightening nightmare. Looking around I had fallen off my bed and was now lying on the ground.  
  
"I need to get out of here." I scrambled to my feet and changed into flared jeans and a white t-shirt. Before heading outside I slipped on a pair of sneakers and grabbed my keys.  
  
Running out of the house, I locked the door and headed toward the café a block away. Glancing over my shoulder once or twice I made it in one piece.  
  
I looked around and saw marik sitting at the counter eating bacon and eggs. I sat down beside him.  
  
"Don't you go to school?" I asked, causing him to nearly choke on his breakfast.  
  
"No. And why aren't you at school?" He asked, curiously.  
  
"Because I still have a bad headache and also because Joey doesn't want be to go." I answered.  
  
Ordering some orange juice I turned my attention back to the Egyptian who was sipping his coffee. "Where's you sister?" I asked.  
  
"At work.why do you care?"  
  
"Just asking."  
  
We sat in silence for a few minutes. Fed up with boredom I spoke.  
  
"By the way, thank you.for yesterday." I took a drink from my orange juice.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"-.-"  
  
"You can at least say your welcome."I muttered looking into the orange liquid in front of me.  
  
"Incase you haven't noticed I'm not Ryou Bakura who uses manners everyday."  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Well you meant something like that!" He snapped.  
  
I looked down into my drink again watching as the tiny bubbles on top make different shapes.  
  
He shook his head and paid for his breakfast then left. A minute later I did the same. I headed for the park. Seeing marik a walking a few feet in front me I waited until he was out of sight before continuing. I looked downward as I walked along the sidewalk. Not looking where I was going I bumped into someone, causing me to fall backward.  
  
"Sorry." I mumbled, not caring whom it was.  
  
"Stop following me." A recognizable voice snapped. I looked up.  
  
"I wasn't following you I was going to the park."  
  
"Well so am I." With that he was off. I brushed some dirt from my legs then walked toward the park as well.  
  
Catching up to marik I walked quietly behind him.  
  
"I told you to stop following me." He snapped again.  
  
"Why are you so mean?"  
  
He turned around.  
  
"Because I Am." marik said before walking again. I followed.  
  
We passed by an old couple.  
  
"Aww.what a cute couple." The old women said to her husband.  
  
Marik tripped at this statement causing me to fall into him. He caught me easily.  
  
"Stop following me!" He half yelled pushing me back a little.  
  
"Why are you so mean to me? I didn't do anything." I mumbled as I walked beside him.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Will you stop following me already?!" He yelled, quickening his pace.  
  
"Can't you just answer my question?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine.be a jerk."  
  
He stopped again. The Egyptian glared at me again before continuing.  
  
Seeing the park only a few feet away I ran ahead only to trip and fall forward. Marik chuckled from behind me.  
  
"Don't ever call me a jerk again." I said before walking off.  
  
"Moron." I muttered hoping he didn't hear me. He did.  
  
'Your so stupid! Look now he's coming over!' a little voice screamed in my head.  
  
He picked me up by shoulders.  
  
"What? You said don't call you an idiot."  
  
' -.- '  
  
He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the other end of the park.  
  
I watched as he cornered me in a bunch of trees. He raised his hand. I shut my eyes and quivered softly. I silently waited for the slap that never happened.  
  
I opened both my eyes. Marik was. gone.  
  
Plz review thx ^.^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3  
  
@ ! ~ Mariks POV ~ ! @  
  
I made my way out of the park and back to Isis's apartment.  
  
But I can't believe she did that! What right does she have to say that? She called ME an idiot, well now I wouldn't be talking.  
  
Shutting the door behind me I walked to my bedroom and lay down on the bed.  
  
Reaching over to my c.d. player I turned it on high volume. Lying on my back, I listened as the music filled my room.  
  
'What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
  
Do I hide my pride / from these bad dreams  
  
and give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
  
Do I / sit here and try to stand it?  
  
Or do I / try to catch them red - handed?  
  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
  
or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
  
Because I can't hold on / when I'm stretched so thin  
  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
  
I put on my daily façade but then  
  
I just end up getting hurt again'  
  
I roll over on my back so I can peer out the window. I guess I didn't have to threaten her like that but she was being extremely annoying. Oh well.to late now.  
  
' By myself [myself]  
  
I ask why, but in my mind  
  
I find I can't rely on myself  
  
[myself]  
  
I ask why, but in my mind  
  
I find I can't rely on myself  
  
I can't hold on  
  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
  
It's all too much to take in  
  
I can't hold on  
  
To anything watching everything spin  
  
With thoughts of failure sinking in'  
  
Sitting up I made my way to the kitchen on the counter was a few letters addressed to my sister A small poster was underneath it. On it was some writing and a picture of a man and a women dancing on a light purple background. " Halloween dance" was written at the top.  
  
'Isis will most likely force me to go,' I though bitterly to myself. I chucked the poster to the side and sat at the counter.  
  
'If I  
  
Turn my back I'm defenseless  
  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on / then they'll  
  
Take from me 'till everything is gone  
  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer'  
  
Standing up again I made my way to the cabinet and took out a bag of Oreos. I sat back down again and took one of the black and white cookies out from the bag. I took it apart and licked the cream in the middle then ate both half's whole.  
  
'[By myself]  
  
[myself]  
  
I ask why, but in my mind  
  
I find I can't rely on myself  
  
[myself]  
  
I ask why, but in my mind  
  
I find I can't rely on myself  
  
I can't hold on  
  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
  
It's all too much to take in  
  
I can't hold on  
  
To anything watching everything spin  
  
With thoughts of failure sinking in'  
  
After eating like 10 cookies already I pushed the bag away and buried my head in my arms. The clock ticked silently to the song being played on my c.d. player.  
  
'How do you think / I've lost so much  
  
I'm so afraid / I'm out of touch  
  
How do you expect / I will know what to do  
  
When all I know / Is what you tell me to  
  
Don't you (know)  
  
I can't tell you how to make it (go)  
  
No matter what I do, how hard I (try)  
  
I can't seem to convince myself (why)  
  
I'm stuck on the outside'  
  
Isis will also make me go with someone to.but who? My thoughts returned to the upcoming dance.  
  
Yami is going with my sister Tea is going with Yugi Joey is going with that blond slut, mia, or whatever her name is. Dice boy and Tristan? Are going with who knows who. Seto kaiba I believe is not going or if he is I don't believe he will go with anyone. Ryou and bakura are going by themselves I guess. Seeing the tomb robber dance would be a laugh.  
  
I chuckled at the thought.  
  
So who's there to go with? Oh shit.. Isis will most likely make me go with serenity. I know maybe I can come down with some sort of disease and not go at all; it will save me from making a fool out of myself.  
  
'How do you think / I've lost so much  
  
I'm so afraid / I'm out of touch  
  
How do you expect / I will know what to do  
  
When all I know / Is what you tell me to  
  
Don't you (know)  
  
I can't tell you how to make it (go)  
  
No matter what I do, how hard I (try)  
  
I can't seem to convince myself (why)  
  
I'm stuck on the outside'  
  
I can just hear everyone's mocking voice. 'Hey look marik got a girlfriend.' 'Who knew the psycho could dance?' 'Lets watch as he trips over that piece of cake someone dropped.' How embarrassing. I buried my head in my hands.  
  
'I can't hold on  
  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
  
It's all too much to take in  
  
I can't hold on  
  
To anything watching everything spin  
  
With thoughts of failure sinking in  
  
I can't hold on  
  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
  
It's all too much to take in  
  
I can't hold on  
  
To anything watching everything spin  
  
With thoughts of failure sinking...'  
  
~ Serenity's POV ~  
  
I looked out my bedroom window and watched as the clouds turned shapes in the sky. Wished I could be there. Be able to live in the clouds and never have to worry about what really there. Why couldn't god make me a bird so I can fly away from my problems? I shut my eyes and went into a peaceful daydream.  
  
'Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there'  
  
I shut my eyes only to see his. His sharp violet opened in the black void. They were so close I could see every detail. I opened my eyes again. 'Why do I keep thinking of you?'  
  
''Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone'  
  
Shaking my head I sat on the window cill and looked deeply at the white puffy clouds. The sun made the clouds look even more welcoming and soft. One cloud took my interested. Funny, it looked just like marik. I could see his hair, his face, and his hai-. 'Wait You hate me and I'm not that fond of you eithier why do I see you everywhere?'  
  
'I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me'  
  
I rolled my eyes and fell asleep on my bed.  
  
'I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh'  
  
Marik stood infront of me in the black and purple void. My hands were around his shoulder. He gazed deeply into my eyes. I ran a hands through his blond hair. His hand met mine.  
  
'And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so'  
  
I woke up again. 'Why is when I shut my eyes your always there?' I ran out of the small house and toward no where. I'm so confused.  
  
''Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?'  
  
Please review thx. Deal is- u don't review I wont continue ^.^ Thanks to all who reviewed this fic so far! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Serenity!" Tristan had said after she crashed into him.  
  
"Hello Tristan!" Serentiy smiled as if nothing had happened. "Sorry for bumping into you like that." She blushed.  
  
"It's ok.by the way.are you doing anything Friday?" Tirtans blushed a little bit.  
  
"I don't know, I'll ask Joey what were doing."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Alright well I have to go! Bye Tristan!" Serenity waved and ran off.  
  
"Bye." Tristan walked in the opposite direction.  
  
*~*  
  
Marik destroyed the apartment in an immature tantrum.  
  
"I'M NOT GOING!" Marik yelled through his shut door.  
  
"YES YOU ARE!" His sister yelled. "besides maybe if you had a good time you wont have to see Mr. Tyler.  
  
"GO AWAY AND LET ME DIE!" A voice yelled; in the background was the song: Down with the sickness by Disturbed.  
  
"Turn that damned music off! That's probably what caused you to act like this."  
  
"NO, GO FUCK A COW AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" He littereally screamed.  
  
"YOU ARE GOING TO GO TO THE DANCE AND HAVE A GOOD TIME SO QUIT ACTING LIKE A CHILD."  
  
"NO IM NOT AND I FEEL LIKE A CHILD SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Something crashed from inside.  
  
"Oh Dear Ra." Isis rubbed her temples and walked out of the apartment.  
  
Making sure she was gone he left the apartment and walked only a block when he eavsdroped ion Serenitys and Tristans conversation.  
  
'Why do I feel jelouse?' He mentally asked himself. Marik watched as they said goodbye and Serenity ran off. Seeing tristan walk off; marik followed. 


	5. ch5

Ch5  
  
Serenity walked into the Domino Park and sat on a bench. A soft breeze stirred in the thicket surrounding the park. I sat down next to her. Surprised the girl fell of the wooden bench.  
  
She blushed slightly seeing me peering down at her. Serenity stood up, brushed herself off, and then sat back down.  
  
"A bit jumpy today aren't we?" I asked.  
  
Serenity blushed again.  
  
"I didn't know anyone was here." She said so softly I had to lean over to hear her.  
  
"So.are you going to the autumn dance?" She asked.  
  
"I don't really have a choice." I said with a tad of coldness in his voice.  
  
She shivered slightly as the wind picked up and pulled her dark blue jacket closer to her.  
  
"Who are you going with?" She blew a strand of her hair off of her face only to have it fall back into place.  
  
"I have no idea." I lied.  
  
I lay back on the wooden branch and rested my left arm on the wooden armrest.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" I asked her looking up.  
  
"Oh.nothing"  
  
"Won't you brother be upset that you went out of the house? "  
  
"Most likely, but that apartment gets stuffy very quick."  
  
"I can't see how you can live in that poor excuse of a house."  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks."  
  
"Don't bother explaining."  
  
Serenity brought her legs to her chest after a few minutes.  
  
"If you're so cold then why don't you go home?"  
  
"There's no point."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We don't have a heating system."  
  
"Oh." 'Makes sense.'  
  
"But isn't it colder out hear then in there."  
  
"Only by 5 degrees."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Another chilly breeze blew by them, causing another few strands of hair to fall in serenity's face. Without noticing it I reached over and moved the few strands of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" She asked curiously.  
  
"It was bothering me . . ."  
  
She gave me a puzzled look.  
  
I rolled my eyes and rested my hand by my side.  
  
"Thanks . . ." she said  
  
Again I had to lean over to hear her. Suddenly my hand slipped from under me and I fell onto of serenity.  
  
"Serenity?" It was Joey . . . 


	6. Chapter 6

Chap6  
  
Joey marched over to where serenity and Marik were.  
"HEY! Get off of her!" He grabbed marik by the shoulders and threw him off the bench.  
"Serenity, did he hurt you?" He asked ignoring the stunned marik who was now sitting on the wet ground. Serenity shook her head.  
"No he didn't hurt me Joey he fell." She said softly. "It wasn't his fault." Joey glared at marik before concentrating his attention on his sister.  
Marik got up and brushed off the few dead leaves that still clung to him.  
"Common Serenity Lets go home."  
"Joey?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you mind if I go out to get something to eat?"  
"Go ahead. Just be careful . . .And stay away from him." He pointed to a now pissed/embarrassed marik. "Thanks." She smiled at her brother.  
"Bye Serenity and be home before it gets too dark!" Joey waved before heading home.  
"Bye." She waved as well.  
"Sorry about that." Serenity said peering over at the Egyptian who was now sitting on the bench again.  
"Its ok . . .Sorry I fell on you." Marik nearly biting his tong saying that. Serenity smiled at him; continuing to stand.  
"Do you want to come with me to get a bite to eat?" She asked him. He nodded and stood as well.  
The two left the empty park and toward the diner. The waiter sat them at a small table at the back of the room.  
Serenity and marik sat down and took the menus the waiter handed them. "What would you two like to drink?" The waiter asked taking out a small pad and a small blue pen.  
"I'll have a coke." Marik said without looking up from the menu.  
"I'll have the same." Serenity said as the waiter left. (Serenity's thoughts) 'Wonder what he's thinking . . .He seems like he concentrating really hard . . .Am I what he's thinking about? . . .Is he thinking about me like I think of him? . . .It looks like he has a big problem he's trying to solve . . .  
  
(Mariks POV) 'Wonder if I should get the small pan sized pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni or the chicken fingers with a side order of fry's and apple sauce?. . .decisions decisions. . .'  
  
(A/N- what a big problem marik has on his hands right now . . .(-.-) )  
  
(Mariks POV)  
  
The waiter came back over with the small pad and tiny blue pencil. "What would you like to eat sir?" He asked getting ready to write my order of the paper. "Ill have the chicken finger with the side order of fries and apple sauce." "Ok . . .Miss? What would you like?" he said while looking at Serenity. "Ill have the ham and cheese sandwich. Please." She said handing him both of our menus. The waiter took the menus and left for the kitchen.  
  
*&*  
  
"So . . .do you know how to dance?" Serenity asked taking a bite out of her giant sandwich.  
"Yes. As a matter of fact I do and in my opinion I dance very well." I said while eating a French fry.  
"So why don't you want to go tot the dance if you think your such a good dancer?" she asked taking a sip of her soda.  
"I cant dance that well when im in public." I said simply.  
"Why is that?"  
"There's always the feeling that someone is studying you, watching for you to make a mistake and when you do they tell everyone else."  
"So you mostly just embarrassed?"  
"Pretty much." He took another bite out of his chicken finger.  
"I get nervous easily when im in near strangers."  
"Would never of guessed that." Mari said sarcasticly.  
(-.-) "Shut up." Serenity ate the rest of her sandwich. Both finished Marik paid for there meal and they both left.  
15 minutes of silence before Serenity asked," Do you like me?"  
Marik stopped to look at her.  
"What do you mean 'like?" He asked seriously.  
"I don't know . . ." She said, stopping as well.  
"I can answer if I have no idea what you mean . . .Are you asking me if a Like Like you? Or just like as friends?" He asked.  
"Like like."  
There was a pause before Marik finally opened his mouth. "I . . ."  
  
Review to have me continue. () Will marik say yes or no? () Will serenity feel the same way?  
  
-Erika 


	7. ch7

There was a slight pause before malik finally opened his mouth, " I...." Serenity watched as he searched for an answer. "I...No I don't and.... I got to go." Without another words he left Serenity standing there. Upset and Heartbroken Serenity left. Rain started to fall showing her feelings deep inside herself. Small crystal tears had made there way down her pale face. Puddles had formed on the sideway and streets Yet she stepped through them, pretending that they weren't there.  
  
Ice cold water soaked through her thin socks and the rain drenched through her clothing yet she dismissed this entirally.  
  
A baker shop, once full with warmth and happiness was dark and the doors were closed tightly.  
  
Thoughts unknown to the world but yet known to serenity were swimming around in her mind taking the presence of the small river flowing downward on the street.  
  
Clouds hung darkly overhead bringing forth more rain and now thunder ignoring the heartbroken girl before it.  
  
Tears like the rain. Thoughts like the clouds and river along the street. Concentration like the puddles. Happiness locked away like the closed down bakery. Sweet memories before spattered like small raindrops hitting the ground.  
  
She need him. Needed someone. Its not enough any more to have just a brother. She need someone arms wrapped around herself. She did not feel secure in this world she lived in. She no longer felt that young. She felt older as if she was once here before.  
  
Cannot think. Thoughts sift through the mist and fog. She runs. She won't return. She will not return. She. . .Can't. . .  
  
And so she continues thoughout the pouring rain. Serenity left Domino City.  
  
~6 years later ~  
  
"Its rainging again. No surprise... For this is how I feel." A tall women, now 20 years old, said atloud viewing the sign,  
  
'Welcome to Domino City! '  
  
Her hair was brownish red and was loose down her back. She carried one bag.  
  
She used to be so fragile so secure and happy go lucky yet things have changed. For she looks like a model yet a crueler one yet in the inside, which has been locked away for 6 years, is still there. Hiding behind a wall she has built between herself and her feelings.  
  
The 20 year old walked through out the entire town finally stopping at her home. She walked up the front stopp and rang the door bell. When there was no answer she let herself in.  
  
"Hello? . . ." She called through the dark house. She could sense that there was no happiness ever since she ran away.  
  
The furnisher was covered with dust and the lights have not been turned on for a while.  
  
She placed her bag down and started walking through the desolant house.  
  
Dust and darkness was all that was seen. Cobwebs clung to the ceiling and dirty dishes were piled high in the kitchen sink. A picture was lying on the floor. Bending down she picked it up and wiped the dust away from her sleeve.  
  
It was a photo of a younger version of herself and her brother. A long crack was down the center as though it were dropped.  
  
She carefully made her way down the small hallway and stopped at a closed door.  
  
She heard someone rustle from inside. The women stood in silence, shut her eyes, breathed in softly and opened the door. She opened her eyes to see darkness. Yet in that darkness she saw a silhouette of a man lying on a bed.  
  
She made her way carefully toward the bed.  
  
"Joey? . . ." She hesitated before touching his shoulder the man jumped. She withdrew her hand and starred and the man.  
  
He somewhat resembled joey with the mess of blond hair and skinny figure yet looked older and tireder.  
  
"Joey? . ." She asked again. She heard him moan then sat up starring at her.  
  
"Yes and who are you?" He asked tiredness dripped in his voice.  
  
"Joey its me serenity. . " She sat down on the bed next to her brother.  
  
"Serenity? . . ." She heard hope in his voice. She nodded her ahead and was greeted by a warm hug.  
  
"Serneity I. . .I've missed you so much!" Cried Joey . The older version of Serenity hugged him back.  
  
"I'm back Joey, and I swear I'll never leave you again. " 


	8. ch8

Ch8  
  
It has been a week since I have returned and it's been a living hell. I was forced to explain to my brother why I had left but I had to lie so he wouldn't hunt marik down. As well as clean the entire house. I Wish I never came back. This small town is so dark and its either been raining or just dark and cloudy ever since I came back.  
  
The instant macaroni and cheese I had made was already gobbled down as soon as I placed it down on the table. Sometimes my brother can be such a pig. . .  
  
I wonder where marik is anyways . . . not that I care anyways. He doesn't deserve my care. Deserves no ones care. The stupid son of a bitch. . .  
  
I threw the glass plate at the wall making it shatter into a thousand pieces. Alarmed my brother called from the living room if everything was all right. Of course nothing is all right! Nothing will ever be all right for me.  
  
"Sorry Joey I just dropped a plate." I called scowling. I picked up the pieces of plate and chucked them in the garbage can.  
  
'God forbid you got up your lazy ass and helped out a bit!' I wanted to scream to my brother but bit my lip instead.  
  
Finished cleaning I trudged outside leaving a note on the table saying I was going out shopping.  
  
~  
  
It was dark outside and looked like it was going to rain any second now. Deciding I was going to take a shortcut I started my way through the park.  
  
My wandering eyes spotted a familiar Egyptian leaning against a tree I had to pass. Damn it . . . Why the in the blue hell does that ass hole have to turn up when I do not want him to? ! ?  
  
Pretending to ignore him I stalked passed.  
  
"Serenity?" Asked the familiar voice from the man I used to love.  
  
"Fuck off." I snapped and continued my way.  
  
Marik Raised an Eyebrow and followed me.  
  
"Where did you get the mouth?"  
  
"What's it to you? I thought you hated me."  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing wrong, everything is fuckin perfect."  
  
"Serenity stop and tell me what's wrong." Marik jumped in front of me and grabbed both of my shoulders. I've waited so long to feel his touch but now I wanted his hands off me.  
  
"Get you hands off of me you jerk!" I punched him hard in the jaw making him stumble back a bit but regained his hold on my shoulder.  
  
"I said don't touch me you-" I was cut off as he pressed his lips against mine and locked me in a French kiss.  
  
I nearly melted in his grip but stopped.  
  
"I said don't touch me. And I mean it marik." I pushed him hard and stalked off hoping to never again see his face. Never again. 


End file.
